The first male Otome
by Bloodzone15
Summary: How will the world of Otome handle the first man to enroll at Garderode? Just what dose fate have in store for Naruto?


**_Disclaim: I DON'T OWN Naruto OR Mai Otome. Naruto AND Mai Otome is owned BY Masashi Kishimoto And Hajime Yatate._**

 **Chapter 1: Life in a new world**

Look over the beaten remains of the once great Uchiha Madara. "So, it's finally over. Come on Teme, Sakura let's get back to the others." Naruto said as he sealed Madara's body into a crystal next to the necklace he got from Tsunade, with a weakened Ōtsutsuki Kaguya being held in another crystal next to it. "What do you mean it over? Naruto give me the necklace," Sasuke demanded, pointing a broken Kusanagi at Naruto. "What the hell do you think doing Teme?"

"What does it look like. I'm bring world peace by killing you, all the Kages and taking Madara's eyes. Kaguya is just a bonus in helping rebuild the Uchiha clan. That is the only way to bring peace to a world ruled by ME," Sasuke said arrogantly.

"So that's how it going to be," stated Naruto as he started letting his hair shadow over his eyes "Sakura, go tell the other what's happening, I'll deal with this teme." "What, are you kidding?! I'm not leaving you-." One look from Naruto was all it took. "Fine but you better come back alive or kami so help me I'll bring you back myself." The pink haired teen said looking completely serious.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan, besides if I somehow can't come back, just have the toads revise summon me. It's not like I'm going to leave without becoming Hokage first." Naruto said giving his usual foxy smile before following Sasuke.

"YOU BETTER COME BACK, OKAY!" Sakura felt a blush coming on after seeing that smile.

"Alright. I better hurry. The faster I tell the others, the faster we can go see Naruto kick his ass."

(Shinobi Alliance Force Encampment)

Arriving in front of Tsunade just twenty minutes after a quick run. A feeling of dread overcome Tsunade, Sakura, Tenten, Ino, Hinata and Shizune. "What the hell was that? It felt like Naruto is going to leave us real soon," Ino Said as she and the others walked over to Sakura and Tsunade. "You guys felt that too? Then we better hurry, I've got a bad feeling. Sakura, where's Naruto?" Tsunade asked in a commanding yet worried tone. "He went to the Uchiha at The Valley of The End," she replied. "I still don't know what I saw in that traitor."

"Me either! Thank you smacking some sense into us lady Tsunade." Ino said after Sakura

"You welcome, now let's go make sure that idiot don't do anything stupid."

[Meanwhile at The Valley of the End]

Standing on top of Uchiha Madara statue, a beat Sasuke, missing his rinnegan, glared at Naruto, who was standing atop Senju Hashirama's head as Naruto sealed Sasuke's eye into the seals on his arm. "Alright team, last attack to end all of this," Naruto said as he saw Sasuke charging a chidori. "Yes, let's end this." Readying a rasengan Naruto charged to meet Sasuke at the center of the valley. As the two attacks collided, a large black void appeared between the two. "What the hell?" Naruto said jumping back just as Sasuke appear behind him using the shunshin. With a sweeping kick, he knocked Naruto off balance and punched he into the black void. In a last-ditch effort, Naruto plucked Sasuke's last eye as he flew into the void. Last thing he heard before losing consciousness was the voices of Sakura screaming his name. "Naruto, no……...!" Sakura yelled she and the others watched being thrown into the black hole. "Tenten silence the trader, before I accidentally kill him. And I really don't want to tell the civilian councils their Golden Boys dead because he pissed me off with his screaming." Tsunade said as her hands bled with how tight she was holding her fist to hold back the tears that threaten to fall. "Gladly, lady Tsunade."

As they began walked back to the Shinobi Alliance dragging along an unconscious Sasuke, Sakura spotted a large scroll hanging on a tree branch near the bottom of the valley. "Hey, isn't that one of Naruto's scrolls." "That's not just any scroll it's the toad summoning contract." Tsunade said as they reached it. "check if his name is still in there." Hinata and Ino yell in unison. "I was just about to do that. Okay let me see here Jiraiya, Minato Namikaze, Naruto Uzumaki. It's not crossed out, Naruto's still alive. He……alive…." Sakura said as she cried at the end. "We need to contact Ma and Pa fast."

(In a vast desert)

(The meeting between Arika and Nina is the same as the Canon)

"Ah, huh!" looking Arika finds herself in an unfamiliar plaza.

"I'm sorry father for disgrace myself in front of so many people." Nina said bowing her head. "Don't worry about it. It was just an accident, an unlucky accident." Sergay replied

"You right father unlucky." Nina said with a troubled look that turned sour fast.

"Um...will…I…uh" Arika stuttered as Nina scolded at her. "Oh, right here you go and thanks for the juice Nina-chan." snatching the handkerchief Arika's "Nina".

"uh"

"it's Nina, the only one allowed to call me Nina-chan is my father."

"Why is that?" Arika said walking front of Sergay "Don't know."

"manger, I hope your trip to the home country went wel….." The gentleman greeted was cut off from when a load "Aaaahh." Looking up they could see the form of a human being falling towards them. "Get out of the way!" Naruto screamed before crashing into Arika and Nina. "ow that hurt. I swear when I get my hands on that teme I'm going to kill him."

"I'd be more worry about what you landed on." Kurama said in Naruto's mind "What are you talking about Kurama?" Naruto thought as he put his hands on the soft and squishy ground. "Wait a minute, scene when was the last time the ground soft and squishy?" looking beneath him. Naruto saw what his hands were on. "Oh no! Now ladies let's calm down and talk this out. It was an accident, it's not like I could control where I landed." Naruto said well backing away from the two girls but mostly from Nina.

"Now, Nina," a hand claimed on Nina's shoulder "let's hear what he has to say before your try to kill him."

Sigh in relief that somebody stopped her. But froze as soon as he felt the eyes of a pissed off father burning holes in his head. "So, you mind telling us why you fall from the sky and on my daughter Nina and antsy here."

"I'm antsy! Hey, don't call me antsy. My name is Arika, Arika Yumemiya."

"Naruto, don't tell them the truth. Especially that blonde haired guy. I can feel the negative emotions coming off him and it's not just because he her father of that Nina girl." Kurama said "I know I feel it to, and by the looks of this place I don't think we're in the Elemental Nation either." Naruto thought

"To you the truth all I know is my name is Naruto Uzumaki and that my favorite food is Ramen. Besides that, I have no idea why I fall from the sky or where I am now. When I woke up I was already falling."

(One beating later)

"So, you really are telling the truth then." Sergay said with a satisfied look on his face. "I thought you weren't supposed to hurt somebody who has amnesia." Naruto said as Sergay and the gentleman dragged him away.

"oh, stop complaining, she was going to beat you up anyways." Sergay said as he looked back to see that they were dragging a log. "where did this log come from?"

After getting away, Naruto finds Arika and Nina walk off what look like a train. Deciding to make the smart choice he followed them hoping to get away from Segay.

"why do you suddenly weight so much?" Sergay said as turned to see Naruto gone and a log in a black shirt in his place. "

(4 hours late)

Following the two, now three girls was the right choice after all he learned allot as Nina explained things to Arika. (It all happened the same as the Canon.) On they were at airport with a monster called a slave staring down at the girls charging up it's, next attack. "Get out there!" Naruto screamed as he grabbed Nina and the princess with Arika running up the ramp behind him. Just as he was about to go back out to the slave, Arika pendant and Tsunade's necklace started glowing. "What the hell is going on?" Naruto shouted as the aircraft started up and flew into the city takin the slave with. "Hey, look the people look like pees."

"uh, your right. Man, this is my second time in the air today hope I don't fall this time too." A look of pure horror was seen on Naruto's face after he said it the engines die.

"Aaaahh, why did I have to go and say it." As the ship continued to fall the bottom half was cut off causing the four teens forcefully ejected from the aircraft. A strange feeling overcame Naruto as he started focusing nature chakra around his body to cushion the fall. "Naruto!" Arika and Nina called out after another Otome saved. "Is that what I think it is? Are you seeing this Akane?"

A transparent image surrounded Naruto just like what happened to Arika. (The robe was a long black trench coat with red flames and the characters for Master Sage. A black wire mash shirt with the kanji for Peace above the Uzumaki crest. The same gloves and boots Otome wear but in black.)

As this was going on, all three Otome felt a sudden Rush of power surging through them. While the slave cowered in fear of the new danger it was feeling. Landing safely on the ground Naruto collapse in a cold sweat. "Nina, I'll carry the princess and your friend, you get him. It'll be better that way. I have a feeling the headmistress is going to want to meet him." Akane said seeing Nina was lost in thought from the power they just felt.

"Nina!"

"Yes, Akane-sempai?"

"Did you heard what I said?"

"Yes, you'll carry the princess and Arika and I'll get Naruto."

"Close enough, let go."

[Garderode]

(The same as canon)

After handing Mashiro to her hand maid Aoi, Akane walks over to Natsuki moving away from everyone else. "Akane good work but why did you bring a the young man with you." Natsuki said as she looked at the unconscious form of Naruto. "Thank you, headmistress and I think it would be best if we took this young man in before the others find out what he can do." Akane said as she looked at Naruto on the floor completely forgot by almost everyone. "And what pray tell can he do that Garderode has to take him in."

"he may the abilities of an Otome." Akane replied looking unsure of herself. "Are you certain of this?"

"Yes, Nina and I saw it with our own eyes. It was a transparent and I believe an incomplete robe."

"umm, Nina is that blood on your hands." Sergay Said when he saw something red Nina's hands. Seeing the blood on her hands, she immediately looked towards Naruto lying on the floor in a pool of his own blood. Just as Shizuru walked next to Naruto, checking his pulse to make sure he was a live. "Miss Youko, do you mind taking him with you to clinic as well."

 ** _END CHAPTER 1_**


End file.
